


Le coeur pour prison

by Alaiya



Category: RG Veda
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Ficlet, Prequel, Unrequited Love, writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisho-ten n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'épouser Bishamon-ten. Mais le vit-elle vraiment comme un châtiment ? Préquelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le coeur pour prison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/gifts).



> **Principe du meme d'écriture** : choisir deux personnages et un numéro (sur cinquante) correspondant à une question, qui devra constituer le début du texte  
>  **Demande** : Bishamon-ten/Kisho-ten - "Et si… Et si je ne veux pas être libre ?"  
>  **Pour** : Dilly

« Et si… Et si je ne veux pas être libre ? » 

Kisho-ten a répondu avec beaucoup de douceur et ne s’émeut pas de la consternation qu’elle lit dans le regard de Karura-ô alors que celle-ci la dévisage, à la recherche d’une réponse qui soit différente – _vraiment_ différente – de celle que son amie vient pourtant de lui offrir avec une sincérité aussi évidente qu’inattendue. 

« Je ne comprends pas, finit par murmurer Karura-ô, non sans un coup d’œil méfiant à l’égard des suivantes de la fille de l’ancien empereur. Cela, il – sa majesté Taïshaku-ten ne pourrait pas vous le refuser, d’autant que les apparences seraient sauves, malgré tout. » 

L’effort consenti par la reine protectrice de l’Est pour ne pas laisser transparaître son mépris à l’égard de l’usurpateur en prononçant son titre et son nom n’a pas échappé à Kisho-ten ; celle-ci cependant fait mine de n’en avoir rien noté et s’absorbe dans la contemplation des jardins luxuriants en contrebas de la galerie sur laquelle elles déambulent toutes les deux. Bishamon-ten est là, avec quelques uns de ses plus fidèles lieutenants, sans doute dans l’attente du bon vouloir de l’empereur. Son époux n’a pas levé les yeux une seule fois vers elle, comme ignorant de sa présence. Or, elle est certaine qu’il n’en est rien : Bishamon-ten sait toujours où elle se trouve. Il a toujours su. A cette idée, la main chargée de bijoux qu’elle a posée sur la rambarde en marbre se met à trembler. 

Au loin, depuis la cour où Taïshaku-ten tient audience, une voix d’une pureté sans pareille s’élève et vient s’enrouler autour du silence un peu gêné qui s’est instauré entre les deux femmes : celle de Karyobinga. 

« Je conçois, mon amie, à quel point le choix que j’ai fait peut vous sembler inconcevable. Et je sais aussi tous les sacrifices auxquels vous consentez pour protéger les vôtres en ces temps… troublés. Si vous le pouviez…

— Mais je ne peux pas. Alors que vous… ! » Karura-ô porte son poing à sa bouche, comme pour s’exhorter au calme. « Vous, reprend-elle à voix basse, il ne vous tuerait pas. Il n’oserait pas, vous êtes de sang royal : s’il vous faisait exécuter, il perdrait le peu de crédibilité qu’il lui reste. Et vous n’êtes pas obligée de vivre avec Bishamon-ten, non plus. Le mariage, c’est une chose ; l’existence que vous vous imposez de mener en est une autre. » 

Derrière les inflexions vibrantes de la reine guerrière résonne cette soif de liberté à laquelle Kisho-ten ne souhaite pas s’abreuver et pour cause : elle n’en ressent pas le besoin. Au contraire. Car si elle devait être libre aujourd’hui, alors l’homme qui est là, à quelques mètres d’elle et qui ne la regarde pas, ne serait plus à ses côtés. Il disparaîtrait, pour la laisser seule. 

Il ne sait pas tout ce qu’il est pour elle. Et sûrement, il ne le saura jamais si elle s’éloigne de lui plus encore qu’elle ne l’est déjà. 

Alors, non, elle ne veut pas de cette liberté si c’est pour qu’elle lui pèse encore plus lourd que ses propres chaînes.

 


End file.
